1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel which displays an image, a backlight assembly which provides light to the LCD panel, and a driving unit which drives the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly may include a light source for generating light. Exemplary light sources include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (“HCFL”), or a light-emitting diode (“LED”). LEDs are used commercially as a light source for LCDs because LEDs have low power consumption and high color reproducibility.
A recently developed backlight assembly includes a light-generating board which includes LEDs, a container containing the light-generating board, and a light-driving board connected to and controlling the light-generating board.
As the number of the LEDs increases, or the number of signals provided to the LEDs increases, the number of signal lines formed in the light-driving board and the light-generating board increases concomitantly. As the number of signal lines increases, electrically connecting the signal lines of the light-driving board and those of the light-generating board may be difficult. Moreover, signal line connections may be prone to disconnection, or a large number of signal lines may have a disorderly appearance.